Nuestra Conexión
by Rominitap Moon
Summary: Fred y George eran gemelos. Más allá de la vida o la muerte ese vínculo no podría romperce, ni permitiría  que se separaran, porque eran uno y ninguno dejaría jamás al otro. [Regalo Navideño Para Dryadeh] SPOILERS DH.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

**Nota: **_Este Drabble fue escrito por mí, para _**Dryadeh.**

**

* * *

Nuestra Conexión**

Fred y George Weasley. Su nombre sería recordado por siempre en Hogwarts, y hasta los profesores se encargarían de que eso se llevara acabo. Cuando algún chico, pareja o grupo salía queriendo a romper las reglas o a las travesuras, les llamaban los gemelos, o los familiarizaban enseguida con ellos.

Era cierto, ahora ya solo era uno, ya no había más "gemelos" o "el par de travesuras andantes". Ya no había nadie que confundiese sus nombres, y eso era lo que más pesaba. Ya todos sabían que era George quien estaba en frente, porque era imposible que fuese Fred.

George intentaba seguir adelante en su vida, pero era simplemente que la mitad había desaparecido. Nada era lo mismo, pero se lo había prometido. Al momento de aceptar, o más bien entender, la muerte de su gemelo, se había prometido cumplir _sus_ sueños, los sueños de _ambos_. Trabajaría para lograr que "Sortilegios Weasley" fuera la mejor y más famosa tienda de bromas.

Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando inventar alguna broma de calidad, pero nada resultaba; la frustración y la rabia lo embargaban a menudo. Ron intentaba animarlo como podía dentro de su propia tristeza, pero en términos generales, era un desastre haciendo inventos, había hecho explotar la "habitación de inventos" de la tienda cuatro veces el último mes.

-Déjalo ya – le dijo George entrando en el "laboratorio" – no quiero tener que rearmar todo otra vez, por hoy terminamos.

-Lo lamento… - se disculpó Ron apenado. George le sonrió dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, esto solo… no es lo tuyo, notoriamente – agregó en un murmullo.

-Al menos lo intento, seguiré practicando, lo prometo, mejoraré.

-Practica… claro… pero un camión blindado – bromeó – ahora ve a casa, dile a mamá que llegaré mas tarde, pero que si iré a la cena… no comiencen sin mí

-Esta bien – respondió Ron. Arregló sus cosas, y luego de despedirse se fue.

George estaba sentado sobre su escritorio, con algunos de los intentos fallidos de los bombones metamórficos. Apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y se apretó lacabeza con sus manos.

-Me haces falta, Fred – murmuró con voz ronca.

De pronto el frasco de polvo de doxys cayó de la nada sobre la mesa. Y una voz en su mente, algo parecido a la conciencia susurró "falta el polvo, grandísimo tarado". George pudo sentir como un calor lo inundaba.

Sonrió.

Roció el polvo de doxy sobre la mezcla sabor a chocolate de los bombones. La pasta emitió una pequeña luz verde y luego quedó aparentemente normal. Eso era, estaban listos.

George miró hacia el techo del lugar, sentía esa conexión con su hermano.

Siempre había sido así, uno terminaba la frase del otro, ambos tomaban el mismo biscocho de la fuente, y siempre sabían donde estaba el otro. Odiaban jugar a las escondidas por eso…

Era _su_ conexión, un vínculo mágico que hacía sentir a George que no estaba solo. Que Fred habitaba en su corazón y en su interior.

George Weasley sintió como renacía algo en su interior, y por primera vez en todo un año pudo sonreír sinceramente.

Ese día se cumplía un año desde la muerte de su hermano, de la gran guerra. Había una cena en casa en honor a Fred, se había sentido desanimado especialmente ese día, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Fred no lo había abandonado.

Y es que no lo haría mientras él viviera, mientras él lo recordara, mientras él lo extrañara con tantas fuerzas.

Porque Fred y George eran gemelos, y esa unión no permitiría jamás que se separaran, su conexión de amor iba más allá de los límites, más allá de la vida o la muerte.

_Porque Fred y George, o Gred y Forge como acostumbraban a llamarse, eran uno y ninguno dejaría jamás al otro._

* * *

_Bueno, este es mi regalo de navidad, para mi autora preferida. Sí, Dryadeh.  
Se que es ESCANDALOSAMENTE adelantado :) pero es que la micro inspiración llamó a mi puerta y ahora no me puedo aguantar hasta navidad para subirlo :$  
xD ¿me entienden? _

Ah! Por cierto... no me odien... es primera vez que escribo sobre los gemelos... soy fatal... lo sé... pero lo he intentado desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Dryadeh: espero que te guste, hice lo que pude... tampoco me compares contigo, con Rowling o Shakespeare ¿eh:) Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Un beso enorme y gracias por existir! Y tambien infinitas gracias por escribir como solo tu lo haces (como miel para mis ojos D) 

_Si alguien más llega a leer la historia... :) Se aceptan sus coments... si quieren lanzar verduras (pq no me voy a limitar solo a recibir tomates, no señor), hay un mercado muy economico a unas cuadras xD. Si quieren el dato lo piden _

Besos a Lauri por ayudarme con esto... odio los malditos puntos suspensivos... salen solos!!! yo no los escribo (a) :) 

**Rominitap Moon**


End file.
